Thanks for the memories
by BlueBird91
Summary: Tőlem szokatlan, nem épp a legvidámabb történet. A történet a movie végén játszódik, és leginkább Roy szemszögéből. Ahogy a cím is utal rá, főként visszaemlékezés. Címadó: Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the memories


A/N: Nos, a keletkezést illetően... Ezt már korábban kitaláltam, de most - előző hétfőn - jutottam el oda, hogy megírjam. Megvolt a lelki állapot, és a hangulat, pár óra alatt meg is voltam vele. Tudom, tőlem szokatlan, nem épp happy end, de most ez van. Jó olvasást.

Thanks for the memories

A léghajó magasan Central felett repült, alatta még folyt a harc, bár immár nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a behatolóknak semmi esélyük.  
És ő ott állt szemben vele. A szerelme, akit úgy szeret. A beosztottja, aki mégsem engedelmeskedett neki soha, bár ezt ő sosem rótta fel neki. Az arany szempárba nézett…

Még tisztán emlékezett első találkozásukra, mikor a szöszke fájdalom, és láz fogságában feküdt az ágyon. Egyszerre tűnt hihetetlenül erősnek, és rettenetesen gyengének. És nem csak hallotta, amit mondott, hanem emlékezett is rá. Mikor elment, csak remélni tudta, hogy még látja egyszer a szőke fiút…  
Meglepődött, mikor Ed felhívta, de azonnal kész volt a válasszal. Örült, hogy letehette a vizsgát, melyek végül kiválóak lettek. Edward lett a legfiatalabb Állami Alkimista, és Roy rendkívül büszke volt. Büszke volt, és örült a sikerének – mely részben az övé is volt, hiszen ő fedezte fel.  
Végül – egy csipetnyi segítséggel – meglelte élete célját: felkutatni a Bölcsek Kövét. Ezek után alig látta őt, folyton úton volt, és a legendás követ hajszolta.  
A következő fontosabb esemény a párbajuk volt. És ami még fontosabb: utána az este… Nos, az felejthetetlen volt. Akármeddig fog is élni, sosem fogja elfelejteni. Elmondta a szőkének, mit is érez iránta, hogy szereti. Bizony sokat gondolkozott, míg nem volt a közelében, és rettentően hiányzott neki. Még így is sokáig tartott, mire rájött, hogy szerelmes… De nagyon nehéz volt nélküle, és végül rá kellett döbbennie, miért.  
Még tisztán emlékezett Ed arcára, a lakásán, a kanapén, mikor elmondta neki. Először a döbbent csodálkozás, majd az a ragyogó mosoly, mely egész lelkét bevilágította… És végül a mondat, mely mindent megváltoztatott: „Én is szeretlek".  
Az első csók izé… mintha megszűnt volna a világ, és csak ők ketten maradtak volna. Csak az édes íz a szájában, karjai közt pedig a forró kis test. Sajnos ez sem tarthatott örökké, éppen csak egy este volt, másnap ment is tovább.  
Tudta, hogy ez a helyes, ezt kell tenniük, de a szívében űrt érzett, melyet csak a szőke alkimista tudott kitölteni. Viszont már a tudat is megnyugtatta, hogy Ed már az övé, és viszontszereti őt.  
Hosszú-hosszú ideig csak a hangját hallhatta, és azt is elég ritkán, de már ez is könnyített valamit a szívére telepedő űrből. De csak még nagyobb lett a sóvárgás, miután lerakták a telefont.  
A következő találkozójuk Liornál volt. Akkor a szőke elég csúnyán cserbenhagyta. Nem mint szeretőt, hanem mint felettesét, de akkor is fájt Roynak. Valahol mélyen megértette az indokát, ő biztos nem engedte volna el Edwardot Liorba, túl veszélyes volt. Ám mielőtt feleszmélhetett volna, a fiú megint úton volt, őt ismét hátrahagyta. Még csak el sem köszönt tőle… Düh, és csalódottság harcolt benne a gyengéd megértéssel.  
Még szerencse volt, hogy eleget tudott róla, hogy utolérhesse Resemboolban. Letisztázták az ügyeiket, és minden a régi volt. Vagyis, mégsem teljesen… Sosem felejti el az első – és utolsó – közös éjszakájukat, ott a házban, egy kényelmes szobában… Nos, megtörtént, bár ő egyáltalán nem bánta, és Edward is ugyanezt mondta. Még mindig úgy emlékszik rá, mintha csak tegnap történt volna, pedig már lepergett egy-két év azóta… Fantasztikus volt, élete leggyönyörűbb éjjele és legszebb élménye volt.  
De reggel megint el kellett válniuk. Egész kapcsolatukat az elválás, és újratalálkozás jellemezte… Ahogyan most is…  
Ezelőtt, utoljára akkor látta, mikor elbúcsúztak. Valahol sejtette, hogy nem látja többet, de azért végig élt benne a remény, hogy mégis él, és egyszer újra láthatja. Visszahozta Alt,már csak neki kell visszajönnie… hozzá, hozzájuk… Úgy kellett elválniuk, hogy még csak meg sem csókolhatta. De élt benne a remény, hogy egyszer még karjaiban tarthatja, érezheti kellemes illatát, melegségét, ajkai ízét…

És ez a pillanat végre eljött. Két hosszú évet várt rá, de itt van. És még mindig szereti őt, ezt látta a szemében.  
Az arany szemek vágyakozva nézték őt, ezt tisztán látta még az öt méteres távolságból is.  
Szinte öntudatlanul lépett előre, kedvese felé, és látta, hogy ő is elindul. Középen találkoztak. Azonnal karjaiba zárta, és forró csókkal köszöntötte. A hosszú-hosszú csók végén Ed a homlokát a férfi vállának, mellkasának támasztotta. Halkan pihegett, kiélvezve a pillanatnyi nyugalmat.  
Roy szinte tudta, legalábbis valahol sejtette, mi fog következni. Ed egy lépést hátrált, úgy nézett a sötét tekintetbe.  
- Sajnálom, de mennem kell… - Szóltak a halk szavak, melyek szinte beleégtek a férfibe.  
A fekete hajú az arany szemeket figyelte. Immár biztosan tudta, ha most elmegy, soha többet nem látja. Mégis… el kell engednie. Így a helyes…  
Felvillantak előtte megint az együtt töltött idők emlékei… azok a kedves emlékek… soha nem fogja elfeledni őket…  
- Köszönöm az emlékeket. – Halovány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, bár szemébe könnyek gyűltek. Másik szeme is égett, mintha oda is könnyek akarnának tódulni, csak már nem volt hová… Azt azért még látta, hogy szöszkéje szemei is elnedvesednek. – Isten veled, Acélkám… - sóhajtott, és mást nem tehetett már, csak hogy mosolyogva búcsúztatja kedvesét.  
- Viszlát ezredes. – Egy pillanatra még elmerült a sötét tekintetben, az ő ajkai is mosolyra húzódtak, habár a könnyek a szemében csillogtak. Gyorsan elválasztotta a léghajót, és belépett a kabinba.  
Mindketten tudták, hogy örökre szeretni fogják egymást, mégsem láthatják soha többé a másikat…


End file.
